A Visit from Dad 76
by HyLarryous
Summary: During a blizzard that grounds the team decides to stream games like she used to. A Dad 76 story because it feels like there aren't enough of them.
1. Hana

**Hi everybody, it's me and I'm totally not dead. This little idea came from a drawing I saw on tumblr of Soldier 76 giving a mug of of chocolate in a mug with ps controller shaped handles so I figured why not make it a Dad 76 oneshot. I really wish I could find that drawing again so I could give credit to the artist for the inspiration and if anyone can find it please pass the info along so I can thank them and credit them as the inspiration for the story.**

Wind howled outside the new Overwatch headquarters. Winter had come, and with it a massive snow storm, making deployment difficult for the newly rebirthed peacekeeping organization.

For Hana Song, professional gamer and mech pilot, it was a blessing in disguise.

As much as she enjoyed fighting for the cause and livestreaming her fights while doing it, sometimes she just wanted to stay inside and stream a game like she used to. The blizzard provided an excellent opportunity to do that.

"What is this, easy mode?" she said as she executed a perfect combo on her opponent, ending the match. She took a weird pleasure in watching her chat light up with emotes and exclamations of 'Git Gud' or 'Get rekt scrub'.

As she was returned to the splash screen while the game looked for a new opponent for her there came a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called out, and with a hiss the door opened, letting some of the light in the hallway spill into her room.

"Hey Hana, just making the rounds. It's getting colder out so I figured you could use a pick me up." came the gravelly voice of Soldier 76 from the doorway, his boots ringing on the metal floor as he walked into the room, a tray held in one hand, what looked like a thick blanket in the other.

"Hey old man, you bring me anything good?" she asked "Oh, did you sneak me some beer or something from Reindharts stash, maybe some of Torbjorns mead?" she continued, shedding the two blankets she'd been wrapped under and moving to sit on all fours.

"Nothing so spectacular young lady, hot chocolate, plenty of marshmallows just how you like it. I also brought you a thicker blanket. It's only gonna get colder." He continued, unfurling the blanket, reveling Hanas' bunny symbol on it.

Hana was caught off guard, setting the mug down so she could take the blanket from the grizzled old soldier. "This is _awesome!_ Hey chat check out this sweet blanket old man seventy six got me." Hana exclaimed, holding the blanket in front of the camera for her viewers to see, garnering a lot of positive feedback.

"Wanna say hi to my adoring fans before you finish your rounds old man?" the gamer asked, gesturing to the camera.

The old soldier shrugged and leaned into view, waving and muttering "Hello internet." before moving out of frame an leaving the room.

Hanas' chat lit up once again with things like; 'Was that the dude with the assault rifle?' 'Wow, he never takes that mask off does he?' and of course one 'Whoa, hot dad alert!'

The last one made Hana cringe a little bit. She didn't see the old soldier that way and she found it odd that anyone could.

Hana wrapped the blanket around her and moved to grab her controller but paused when she noticed the steaming mug of hot chocolate still sitting there.

She picked it up but almost dropped it when she realized the handle was shaped differently. She turned it and saw a similarly shaped handle on the other side. Taking the mug in both hands she held it up and saw that the handles were in the shape of an old playstation controller.

"Holy shit." She muttered, staring at the mug. She held it up for her viewers to see, with the chat talking about how retro it was and how the old man was cool for giving it to her.

Hana smiled and took a drink from the mug, savoring the warmth that spread from her stomach outward after swallowing the liquid.

She drained the rest of her drink and set the mug down, picking up her controller. "Okay, let's see who our next victim is." she said

 **So yeah, it was pretty short but I feel like it's good for a oneshot. If you liked it let me know and if you'd like to see more send an prompt and what character you'd like to see 76 interact with.**


	2. Lúcio

**Holy shit I have taken a long ass time to update this. I can't apologize enough for this delay, and hopefully all three of you that still follow this story enjoy this chapter, as short as it is. Hopefully this chapter delivers.**

Lúcio Correia dos Santos loved music. It had the power to bring people together, to pump them up or mellow them out. He also loved being part of Overwatch. Much in the same way his music brought the people of Rio, and later the world, together, Overwatch brought people from all over the world together to make it a better place.

That was why he was using this massive blizzard as a chance to work on a new album, one that told his story as a member of Overwatch, each track dedicated to one of his team mates, each a small piece of a larger whole. That was the little secret he was going to hide in this album. If you played all the songs at once they harmonized and became an overture.

He'd already knocked out songs for Hana, Genji, Tracer, and himself. He had some rough ideas for Doctor Ziegler, Fareeha, and Reinhardt, but his biggest issue was the track he was working on now.

The track for Soldier 76.

The old soldier had been on every mission Lúcio had been on and had saved his life on at least four occasions. It was hard to pin down where he belonged in the overture. He was definitely the foundation of the team, his commanding presence speaking of what seemed to be a lifetime of experience on the battlefield.

He put his headphones back on and brought up his mixer. Some heavy bass beats to mimic his pounding footsteps, a staccato snare for his rifle. Something was still missing though. Maybe he could ask the old man to let him record him saying 'I've got you in my sights.', or maybe the sound of him ejecting the clip to lead up to the drop.

Engrossed as he was by his work he failed to hear the knocking at his door. Eventually his would be guest grew tired of waiting and opened the door himself.

Soldier 76 strolled into the room, looking for the young DJ. He adjusted the bundle tucked under his arm and moved over to where Lúcio was busy weaving his beats together to form something amazing.

A tap on the shoulder made the young Brazilian whip around in fright, moving further away when his eyes met the glowing red visor of the soldier. "WAH, what, seventy-six why didn't you knock?" the DJ said as he regained his composure and removed his headphones.

The man in question glanced pointedly at the headphones before replying; "I did knock, four separate times."

Lúcio held up his headphones and chuckled awkwardly as he put them down. "So what brings you over, just checking up on us young'uns?" he asked.

How could a man wearing a visor glare so disapprovingly?

"You could say that. How are you settling in? Things have been so hectic I wasn't sure if you'd actually managed to." 76 said.

The frog themed musician waved him off. "I'm doing just fine. Got my bed and workstation set up, that's about all I need. I just wish it wasn't so freakin' _cold_. I'm from Rio man, not used to it being below thirty Celsius." He said, unconsciously bringing his hands up to rub his arms.

76 let out a bark of laughter and pulled the bundle out from under his arm. "Figured as much, that's why Doctor Ziegler had this made and asked me to drop it off while I was doing my rounds." He said, handing the bundle to Lúcio.

He unfolded it, revealing a thick winter hoodie with his frog emblem on it. "Whoa. This is awesome!" he exclaimed as he took off his visor and pulled it over his head. "Man this thing fits like a dream." He said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Glad to hear it." 76 said with a nod, turning to make his exit.

"Yo soldier." He heard Lúcio call to him, making him pause and turn around, only to catch an old fashioned usb drive. He turned it over in his hand, studying it. "What's this?" he asked, his voice gruff and cautious.

"You're not the only one that talks to the good doctor. She mentioned you don't sleep well so I put a little something together that should help, hopefully." The DJ said, his ever present smile carrying a trace of hope that he'd helped the older ma find some semblance of peace.

76 stared at the usb drive a moment longer before nodding to the younger man. "Thanks." He said, before turning and exiting the room.

Lúcio chuckled as he stared at the now closed door before returning to his workstation.

Only to shiver despite his new hoodie and turn the heat up.

"Damn blizzard." He muttered.


End file.
